


arrangement in black and gold

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omaeda is infatuated; Iba just wants to beat the shit out of something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	arrangement in black and gold

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://users.livejournal.com/__pants__/profile)[**__pants__**](http://users.livejournal.com/__pants__/) 's request, which I used as the summary. Title from the September 18, 2005 prompt for [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days**.

Iba pretended not to notice that he was being followed. Better to let Onmitsukidou think their subterfuge was hot shit than to turn around and ask why the Gotei 13 thought it wise to tail their own men. Did they suspect him of something? He had nothing to hide.

Omaeda didn't know if it was Yamamoto-soutaichou's orders or just his own captain's paranoia, but he shadowed each target dutifully. It was boring, the same old stuff with the same old people. Mopey Kira, mopey Matsumoto, mopey Hisagi. Following Yachiru was exhausting, and he prided himself on his stamina. Iba though, Iba was different. He spent much longer on this assignment than he had on the others, and he still felt like there was something he was missing. He wanted to know more.

He gulped down the sake, tossing it to Ikkaku with a few sips still left. Fatass in the tree probably thought he was real sneaky. Iba didn't feel generous enough to let him watch. He was sick of this shit. Getting spied on day in and day out, not a moment to himself. He was going to knock that damn voyeur down a peg.

"Ah, I got to be getting back," Iba stood up to leave.

"Already? We haven't even gotten to the good part yet!" Ikkaku grinned. "Or is your mom gonna get all bent outta shape if her baby ain't home for supper?"

"Yeah, give it a rest already. Give Zaraki-taichou my best, pinhead."

Sure enough, fatty followed him halfway back before Iba called him out on it.

"Listen, shithead. If you've got a problem with me, why don't you just sack up and say something to my face, 'stead of following me around all goddamn day. I don't have time to play your games anymore."

Omaeda was in front of him before he could blink. Guy moved fast.

"Let's go out then," It sounded more like a command than a request. "I want to ask you...stuff."

"You gonna tell me why you've been following me around?" It didn't make sense. Iba's loyalty had never been in question before, he hadn't done anything remotely suspicious. He hadn't been close to the traitors like other lieutenants had been. Like his captain had been.

He shrugged. "Captain's orders. You coming? I'll buy us drinks." He could buy the whole bar, if Iba cooperated.

"Are you kidding? I'm gonna need a better reason than that to go anywhere with you. You've been spying on me for weeks!"

He pouted. He wasn't used to not getting his way. "You go drinking with Madarame all the time."

"Well, he ain't you."

Honestly, this was turning into a hell of a night. Iba rubbed the back of his neck. Thinking about Ikkaku made him think about fighting, and thinking about fighting made him want to hit this clown. He couldn't help sizing him up mentally.

Big, and he'd have the speed advantage too. Though he wasn't great shakes with kidou, so at least Iba could expect a straightforward fight. Melee-type zanpakutou, that's what he liked to see. No cute explosions or party tricks. The more he thought about it, the better an opponent Omaeda seemed. Probably great hand-to-hand, wouldn't be in goddamn 2nd if he wasn't. Iba almost winced thinking about getting caught in the jaw by one of those meat hooks.

"Let's fight then. I win, we go drinking and you tell me what I want to know." Omaeda looked confident, too confident for someone who'd tipped his whole hand in fake Karakura town.

"I'll take the high ground." Iba had this one in the bag. It'd be good for him to finally let off some steam. They weren't going to be drinking sake together anytime soon, that's for sure.


End file.
